


Pieces of You

by berry_sooffle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berry_sooffle/pseuds/berry_sooffle
Summary: Tiny little stories of JohnJae in alternative universes.





	1. The Blooming Magnolia Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Specific aus will be mentioned in each chapter! Enjoy ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> historical au, fated lovers, how Noble Youngho met his fated one

It is said that, and believed so, that the old magnolia tree in the palace garden bloomed the brightest the night Crown Prince Jung Jaehyun was born. 

It was not unusual for magnolias to bloom in the mid of February, when the sun was shinning freely, yet not too bright, and the gentle breeze soothed the ground and its earthlings.

However, the magnolia tree bloomed for exactly 3 nights, the shortest of its span, before all the flowers started to wither in just a single night.

The magnolia stopped blooming since then, tried as the royal gardeners might. And our beloved Crown Prince, remained silent just when the final petal of said tree fell down to the ground.

Strange as it sounded, yet the Moon also began its waxing phase the night the Crown Prince was given birth to, which made many believed he was a descendant of the Moon. A Moon Child.

"Have you seen Him, Mom? Is He indeed as beautiful as many say He is?" Youngho remembered asking his mother when he was just a naive toddler, fascinated of the myths and legends, but the beauty of the mysterious Crown Prince rose above all. 

"I did, once. And boy, you could never forget such beauty. But He always seems so sad, and isolated even, my dear Youngho. He never utters a single sound, either. Noone seems to know about his feelings. It makes me think He is not where He belongs."

Youngho always made his mother tell him the infamous tale of the Moon Child - Crown Prince Jung Jaehyun, whenever she sat down and read him to bed. It was his ever favourite fairy tale, albeit real.

"Aren't you not going to say anything?"

Those mesmerizing brown orbs stare straight through Youngho's soul, making his breath hitch and curl back into his already suffocated lungs.

He is indeed beautiful, to the point it's ethereal how anyone could possess a face like so.

The Moon Child is talking to him. His pink lips softly curl into a faint smile. 

Youngho thinks that smile curls his heart into a mushy mess as well.  
And his voice, oh dear lord his voice.

Youngho seems to forget how to speak, even though he's wholeheartedly sure he was not the one who lost his voice 3 nights after his birth.

The Crown Prince is talking to him. Scratch that, the Moon Child is talking to him. He even smiles at Youngho.

And the magnolia tree, the magnolia tree was blooming again.


	2. That legendary JohnJae story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My interpreted story of how JohnJae got in the rain together. (NCT's Night Night 180914)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-au, I like this story too much to not write this at all

The warmth of Jaehyun's lips slotting against his burned out the chill from the pouring rain on a Monday morning.

Johnny vaguely wondered if this was all a dream.

He was just lounging on his bed, watching through some random videos on YouTube when someone came knocking on his door.

"Hyung, it's raining!" Jaehyun's voice was laced with such childlike joy, his cheeks bundled up, revealing those adorable dimples that got Johnny swooning every now and then.

"I guess?" He raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure what the younger wanted. It's currently March, rain was expected, nothing too unusual.

"I kind of want to get drenched in the rain?"   
Jaehyun tilted his head to the side, just the posture when he wanted something but rather not saying that out loud, "Like c'mon hyung it would be so much fun! I don't think either of us got to do something like that ever since we were kids though." 

Jaehyun looked down on his favourite blue hoodie, the one with the word "Cake", Johnny thought it suited him so well, the younger chewed on his bottom lips before spewing all the rest in a haste.  
"Unless you don't want to then it's totally fine! I just--- the others would probably laugh at me for suggesting something so sill---"

"Let's do it."

Jaehyun looked at him as though he hung the stars.

"For real, hyung?"

"For real. Just wait for me a bit, I'm gonna get some towels."

Jaehyun could barely contain his excitement when they went up to the roof terrace.

"Thank you for doing this with me, hyung."  
The younger turned to him all of a sudden, with that dimpled smile and his eyes twinkling and Johnny couldn't help but fall. Johnny fell so deep. 

"No problem. Figured it would be a nice thing to enjoy, I didn't have anything better to do anyway."

"But still..."

The elevator reached the 40th floor with a small 'ding', and Jaehyun's breath hitched.

"Ready?" Johnny put his hand on the doorknob, not yet turning.

"Yes yes yes oh my God I'm really excited right now you cannot imagine hyung I've been wanting to do this for so long!" Johnny pretty sure if Jaehyun were a puppy, his tail would be wagging in extreme excitement right this moment.

The instance Johnny pushed the door open, Jaehyun all but ran all the way out, arms flailing, feet sprinting and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"THIS IS AMAZING!!! I LOVE THIS SO MUCH!!!"

In a spur of the moment, Jaehyun took Johnny's hand in his, and they ran all over the terrace, well, just because.

"Hyung this is so much fun!"

"Jaehyunie, be careful you're gonna trip us all over!! Slow down!"

And they dashed through the pouring rain on a grey Monday morning, hand in hand. Johny wished he could store all these memories forever.

"I'm so glad I get to spend this moment with you, hyung, and not anyone else." Jaehyun blurted out when they were looking out at the city, drenched in the rain.

"What? I'm sorry I can't hear you Jaehyunie." He was being honest, the rain was kind of deafening.

"I said I'm --- ugh forget it."

Before Johnny could question him again, Jaehyun took his face with his hands, and placed his lips on his.

Oh.

Something bloomed beautifully in Johnny's rib cage. He felt all fuzzy inside. It must have been the rain.

The kiss ended way to fast for Johnny's liking.

"Thank you for being with me." Jaehyun pulled out some heartbeats later, hands still holding him close.

Soft brown eyes staring right into his eyes, and Johnny felt as though his soul was laid bare open.

He closed their distance the second time, one hand placing on Jaehyun's hips to pull him closer, the other on Jaehyun's nape, holding him firmly there.

Jaehyun smiled into the kiss. And then he sneezed.

"Oh my God I'm so sorr--- Achoo!"

Johnny just laughed it off, it's just so normal of Jaehyun to ruin something so romantic with his silly antics like these.

"C'mon puppy, let's get you back inside."

After making sure both were showered and dried off properly, Johnny pulled Jaehyun to huddle in his blankets, the younger still had his towel hanging on his head.

"Achoo!"

"I knew this would happen." Johnny softly huffed, more at himself than at his baby, whole Jaehyun sat quietly for the older to dry his hair.

"You indulged me too much." The little pup had the audacity to mumble.

"Of course I have to! It's you! How can I ever say no to you?"

"But still... Thank you for doing that with me hyung. I really enjoyed it." Jaehyun gently placed his arms around Johnny's body, snuggling his head there. See what Johnny meant? He's a puppy. Johnny's puppy.

"Just don't get sick, okay? You want me to make you some hot choco? We can still watch the rain from the window, if you want."

"Yes Johnny."

"Jaehyun."

"Hm?"

"Let me go. I can't move if you're clinging to me like this."

"No."

Johnny vaguely wondered what he'd even gotten himself to.


	3. Could Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Johnny, the saddest words in the English language should be "could have".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst, broken relationship

To Johnny, the saddest words in the English language should be "could have". Or the term. Whatever. You know what he meant.

Things that had the possibilities to happen, but did not. It's the roll of fate, yes or no being the result from decisions made within seconds, stretching through minutes, hours, days, months, years, lifetimes.  
They missed the chance.

"She could have made it."

"He could have been found."

"The child could have survived."

"Could have" would always come with pity, pain, regret. It's sad in the most brutal way. At least to Johnny. He has always been a little bit on the emotional side, border lining sentimental.

Possibilities stay as possibilities, unless there is some sort of stimuli, to trigger the chain reaction that results in the sequence of events.

Some possibilities cannot make it through, no matter how much you try to trigger it. They simply aren't meant to be.

That's what Doyoung told him the other day.

"You guys just aren't meant to be, Johnny. Just.. let him go."

"We could make it, you know. The possibilities."

"You guys could have made it, Johnny. He said no."

"He said he wanted space."

"That's the equivalent of 'maybe no'."

"Doyoung..."

"I know it's not that easy letting someone whom you've poured in so much feelings for the past 5 years to go but Johnny, please. You are just torturing the both of you for fuck sakes. And I won't let you guys spiral down that self-destruct path ever again."

"..."

"The other day Jaehyun told me... never mind."

"He told you what?"

"That you guys could have made it. In another life."

They simply aren't meant to be in this. That's what he meant.

To Johnny, the saddest words in English, are "could have".


	4. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the painting The Kiss by Silvio Allanson, 1910

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forbidden love, noble Jaehyun and painter Youngho

Jaehyun Jung moves his feet down the pristine white staircase that leads to the Jung Manor with practiced ease. Touching the hard marble steps with only his toes, quick and quiet. The less noise, the better.  
The only sound he can hear is his heart, thumping so madly, so wildly against his rib cage. Its beating is so loud that Jaehyun is terrified at the thought of getting caught. That would be the end of everything.

  
He tries to breathe in through his nose and huffs out soft puffs of air through the delicately open pink lips. Jaehyun mentally curses at the number of steps.  
Twenty-seven. There are a whole twenty-seven of steps on this forsaken marble staircase. His father and his overbearingly prideful nobility. Honestly.

  
The moment his nimble feet touch the green plane of grass, Jaehyun lets out a muffled sigh.

  
"Good heavens." He thinks to himself.

  
Putting on his most comfy slippers, without making too much of a sound, of course, Jaehyun again dashes through the big garden, straight to the small iron gate solely used by the housemaids and servants, hidden in between the wall of blooming wonga-wonga vines.  
The gate that leads to his one and only lover.

  
And there stands Youngho Suh. Right on the other side of the gate, of course.

  
"You look ravishing, my Lord." The compliment comes instead of the usual greeting, putting an instant blush on them apple cheeks of Jaehyun.

  
"Oh shush, you and that swooning sweet mouth of yours." He steps closer to the iron gate, dainty hand reaching out for Youngho's rather calloused one.

"Just trying to swoon you and you only, my Lord." Youngho lifts his hand for a chaste kiss, savoring the faint scent of vanilla lingering on the snowy skin.

"You have been painting again, I see." Jaehyun reaches for Youngho's face, holding it firmly, relishing in the other's warmth.

"Nothing escapes those observant eyes of yours, my Lord." Youngho leans into the calming touch, lips couldn't help but place a chaste kiss on the smooth, warm palm.

Jaehyun breathes out a small giggle that sounds like heaven bells chiming in Youngho's ears. A smile stretches across his face as he carves in the image of his forbidden lover looking oh so happy. Youngho feels the need to sketch him in that instance, though he doubts if any material could do such a beauty any justice.

Jaehyun's thumb gently swipes across Youngho's left cheek, and he tiptoes to place a chaste kiss there.

"You have... some white paint..." His lover mumbles a shy explanation, hot breaths fanning on Youngho's skin.

But of course, a plebeian like Youngho would never waste such an opportunity of having his lover so close to him like this, wouldn't he?

So he swoops Jaehyun in, snaking his arms around the delicate torso, and pulls him in with a firm kiss on the lips.

The forbidden kiss of an illegitimate entanglement. A young, desirable Lord and a penniless, miserable painter. Outrageous.

They kiss for what seems like an eternity. Jaehyun's timid hands reach out to tangle in the dark locks of Youngho, while the other audacious ones squeeze him harder.

Jaehyun surely would not mind a bruise or two, if those give him something to be reminded of Youngho.

The kiss ends far too soon for their liking. Jaehyun tries to pull Youngho back with a playful bite on the other's bottom lip.

The younger pouts when his naughty attempt fails. Well, at least he gets a small kiss on the tip of his nose, so Jaehyun does not exactly lose anything.

They breathe in the scents of each other, trying to capture each and every detail of their lover's face. They won't be seeing any time soon, Jaehyun has to go with his father to the next city for the next few days.

This is their last time being together, for now.

"You haven't said my name yet." The younger pouts again as he caresses Youngho's nape.

"Yes, my Lord?" He still tilts his head playfully, albeit knowing exactly what his lover meant.

"You keep calling me 'my Lord,' Jaehyun mimicking Youngho's way of addressing him, voice tinted with slight annoyance and childish irritation, "I have people around me calling me that all day long already, not you again!" He ends his rant with a huff, brows furrowed and all that jazz.

Such is Jaehyun. Always a little spoiled and too many ways dramatic. Not that Youngho does not love him. Oh how the young Suh is completely whipped for his younger lover.

"But I have to address you in the right way, no?"

"Screw the shitty title, call me by my name."

"Careful my Lord, you would not want Lord Jung to hear your sweet little mouth spewing such foul language."

"You are my lover. You have the right to call me by my name. I give you the right to call me by my name, Youngho Suh."

"Say my name, Youngho."

"Jaehyun."

"Youngho."

"Yes, Jaehyun?"

"You are mine."

"Of course, Jaehyun, only yours."

"And I am yours, Youngho, your one and only."

The town bell tolls from afar, yet Jaehyun still wistfully holds onto Youngho's hand.

"Come on now, the guards are coming any moment, I have to go, Jaehyun."

"I know... just ... take care, okay?" He places a chaste kiss on Youngho's lips again, parting right before his trembling heart yearns even more.

"Don't worry, I'll see you when you get back in town."

"I will have Minhyung send you some food. So just focus on your works, okay?"

"I would rather you not risk anything for me, Jaehyun. I'll manage."

"But still..."

"Hush now, my little white lily, worry won't do you any good. Go back to your room before the head butler wakes up. We don't want any trouble, right?"

Seeing his lover still a little bit in distress, Youngho smooches him firmly on the cheek, right on that small mole.

"I save the rest of the kisses for when you get back home. Now go." And with that, Youngho lets go of Jaehyun's hand.

It is not until the candlelight of Jaehyun's room goes dead that Youngho turns his back, and dashes back home.


End file.
